


The Demon's Pianist

by PenguinBattler



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Demons, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rape, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, because I'm crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinBattler/pseuds/PenguinBattler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou Takuto fights for his life everyday, a fight no one else but him knows about. A fight against his curse, a curse you would only believe in books and movies. But what if his curse becomes so strong that Shindou can't handle it? Will he win this fight? Or be the one that caused the end of the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon's Pianist

> _''People don't_ _**just** _ _make up stories. They aren't lies, fantasies. They are memories. Memories from long, long ago. Wanting to be remembered again, often to be loved but also to be feared.''  
> _

  
Shindou Takuto, a boy with a great passion for both soccer and music. A popular student at his school, a person with many great friends. And a human with a curse from hell, making him fear everything his nightmares showed him. After obtaining such a fearsome curse, Shindou decided to have a strict routine for every day – no more, no less.

This day, was no different. He would go to hell if he broke the routine – metaphorically speaking. Not that he wasn't going to hell in the first place… With such a curse, hell was the only option left for him. And life? Life on earth was just a foretaste of what was going to happen after Shindou's body would be too old and eventually give up. That way, his soul would go to hell – real hell. Not the 'hell' Shindou was currently living in.

''Shindou!'' A somewhat feminine voice called his name loudly through the hall. No, Shindou had no time! He had to go home as soon as possible. A sigh escaped his lips, and he stopped walking. The teen turned around slowly – he had no other choice, after all. No one else but him knew that he was cursed.

''Kirino, what is it?'' He asked calmly, but really wanted to go home. Shindou couldn't waste any more of his time – not for as long as he was cursed. But that would probably be forever, right…? There was nothing that could free him from this.

''Oh, it's just that Tenma wants to celebrate our victory from the last match. Are you going to join us as well?'' The pink-haired boy asked Shindou, having high expectations that his friend would join everyone like he usually would.

But Shindou had changed, and Kirino knew that. What he didn't know, however, was the reason why Shindou changed. He had no idea what happened to his precious friend, when it happened, and where… Of course the defender had been trying to ask Shindou about it, but without any results. The brown-haired midfielder always avoided the subject by either saying there was nothing wrong, or quickly having to go somewhere else.

But still, Kirino kept telling himself that his friend was still the same somewhere deep inside – causing him to have the just mentioned expectation of Shindou joining the rest of the time. But also that, without any luck.

Shindou shrugged his shoulders and shook his head after that. ''I don't think I can join you guys this time, I'm very sorry. I really have to go home right now, m-my father hired an instructor for me for piano lessons. And I can't be home any later than I will be now because of this conversation.'' Was his response, the calm tone in his voice had drastically changed into an impatient one.

''I-I see… I'm sorry for holding you up, then. I will tell the others for you. Go home.'' Kirino smiled, obviously showing that it was fake. He was hoping that Shindou would ask why he forced himself to smile, but Shindou just turned around and walked away without saying anything else.

But even though Shindou didn't speak out loud, in his mind he was apologizing to Kirino more than a thousand times – he really felt sorry. Not only because he wasn't able to join an activity with his teammates and friends, but also of the fact that he couldn't say what was wrong with him.

Because face the facts:  _would you believe it if your friend told you that he was cursed? That he… had a demon inside of him? A demon that tortures, kills?_  No, Shindou couldn't take the risk to tell his friend – what if he thought that Shindou had gone insane? That would only cause Shindou more and more trouble. Then he would instantly lose all of his friends…

Many people greeted Shindou as usual, being surprised how the popular student didn't greet them back. In fact, he didn't even take the time to  _look_  at them. Shindou simply ignored everyone around him. He only talked to someone whenever he thought it was necessary; like in class, for example.

About an hour had passed when the cursed boy finally arrived home. There was no instructor coming, so he didn't really have to hurry. But this was his routine – he took a longer route than usual, a route where barely any person would ever walk. That way, if something bad happened to him, no one else would be involved.

''Luckily not this time…'' He sighed in relief, referring to his curse. He was scared. Scared, that his curse would get the best of him someday soon again, and eventually would hurt the ones he loved. Yes, it had almost happen before. Like mentioned before, Shindou had the curse of a demon. Actually, he had a demon which he had to share his soul with, to share his body with until his death. Of course, a demon isn't pleased with sharing a thing only. No. Demons are rather greedy – they want something completely for themselves. This demon inside of Shindou had tried to take over Shindou a couple of times before – but Shindou had been struggling a lot against it. Up until now, the pianist was so lucky that he was able to be just a bit stronger than the demon. But it wore him out, and the demon as well. After every time it happened, Shindou was deeply asleep for two days. Two days long, living a nightmare that was their final fight. Shindou won, but each time he won, the more fear he had for losing someday soon.

The teen opened the door of the beautiful house he lived in, and walked inside before shutting the door behind him. ''Mother, father. I'm home.'' He spoke softly, sounding like he was about to cry. But then again, his parents didn't seem to notice the slightest bit of sadness in his trembling voice.

''Ah, Takuto. There you are. It takes you a while these days to get home.'' His father was mumbling a bit, distracted by his laptop – he as a lawyer, and known throughout the whole region. He was known as one of the best lawyers that his clients had ever met before, making him sound as the best one in the world. That reputation kept him busy every day, causing him to work almost all day and night long. He never had much time for Shindou.

But luckily the boy had his mother, the one he loved dearly. The one who always supported him in every situation – if Shindou kept failing, his mother always tried to help him stand up and continue. Sure, Tenma was able to convince him to stay on the team a long time ago, but his mother had played a big role in that situation, as well. If it wasn't for his mother, Shindou wouldn't be playing soccer this very day. Yes, he was grateful that she was always there for him. He couldn't afford to lose such an amazing person – no, the most important person in his whole life.

''Takuto, I already made tea. Do you want some?'' His mother spoke with a warm smile on her face, a smile that made him forget some of his problems – except for his curse.

Shindou nodded once. ''Yes, please. I'm going to play piano for a little while today.'' And with those words, he walked into a big, white room with a beautiful and expensive-looking piano placed in the middle of it.

He silently walked towards the instrument, only his shoes click-clacked in echoes through the room. He sat down on the piano seat, and slowly lifted the fallboard with two hands. Shindou slowly bit his own lip at the beautiful key block in front of him – he always cleaned the piano every week, making sure that the white blocks always stayed white, and that the black parts kept shining as black as they could be.

The brown-haired teen took a very deep breath, his trembling fingers making contact with the cold, white keys of his beloved instrument. When he pushed down a key, sound from the soundboard was heard, leaving a smile on Shindou's face. Only this could make him smile, feel happy, forget about everything he had to deal with.

But unfortunately only for a few minutes – when the student got cursed, he was known by a name he didn't want to think about. A name he didn't want to hear one more time in his life. Shindou had talent when it came to playing on his piano, which left him with the name 'The Great Pianist of Hell'. Well, that was actually one. Because he was sharing his soul with a demon, it was as if he played for the demon itself, which gave him the second nickname: 'The Demon's Pianist'. A lot of jokes were made by those filthy creatures about that name. Jokes such as: 'Soon to be promoted as  _The Devil's Pianist_!' Or, 'The Demon's Pianist will play in your theatre this summer!'

Oh yes, Shindou could hear how the demon inside of him was able to communicate with other demons. It made him restless at night – he couldn't sleep so easily. Especially since that thing from hell was quite the one to talk a lot.

Yet Shindou didn't give up – even if he couldn't live his life peacefully anymore, he would still try to make the best out of it. He would still try to do the things he wanted, except if it was out of reach because of that one risk called 'possession'.

''Tomorrow I will hang out with everyone. Tomorrow… I won't let you have your way.'' He spoke softly, what for others would seem towards himself. But in reality, he was talking towards that big problem in his life – the demon. But what Shindou didn't know, was that the next day… Would  _really_  be a hell for both him, and his friends. The next day, would be the worst day in Shindou's life. The day he always feared for to arrive at some point in his life. The day... that maybe Shindou Takuto or someone else would be there , no more…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry that this chapter might be boring, but I want to develop this story slowly, step by step. I don't want to rush this story. Updates may sometimes take a while due to research I will do for both demons(I'm going to get called a creep in my family soon *LOL*) and Shindou's personality - which I actually have an amazing friend/kouhai for to help me with ~


End file.
